A Ghost of a Devil
by Dragonstar101
Summary: Dante is the Fenton's adoptive son. He had given Danny his demonic blood to save him from after a fight with a group of devils after eight years Danny's devil is waking up and Dante is the only one who cant teach him to control it. and just to throw a monkey wrench into the works Nero is a white kitten and will be until Dante can change him back to normal. what will Dante do now?
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry/Danny Phantom  
A Ghost of a Devil

Prolog: The news  
Dante was asleep at his desk. that was normal, but what wasn't was Dante talking... no wait; make that yelling in his sleep. Patty Lowell had  
just ran in at the sound of Dante yelling. Patty was a 15 year old blond young thing who has seen devils of all kinds while living under Dante's protection.  
at first she didn't move she just listening to Dante's cries what ever he was dreaming about sounded bad. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTERED!" Dante shouted promptly falling out of his chair and waking up breathing hard trying to calm his now racing heart "why did it have to be that one? why?" Dante asked letting the tears fall for the first time in years. "Dante are you alright?" Patty asked making her presents known. Dante didn't bother to try and hide the tears that traveled down his face "I'm alright patty just a bad dream that's all." Dante said not moving from his place on the floor watching the celling fan rotate just thinking back on the dream it was in truth a memory that hunted him to this vary day. "Dante why are you crying?" Patty asked sitting on the floor  
next to Dante to get a better look at him. Dante just let the tears fall saying "I almost lost someone close to me almost...8 years ago he'd be 15 now."  
"What happened?" Patty asked just as Lady came walking in with Trish in tow and Morrison just behind them the only thing the saw was Dante's feet that  
some how had managed to stay on the desk while the rest of him lay on the floor. Lady moved around the desk but stopped short when she saw Dante crying silently with patty siting next to him "Hi lady, Trish, Morrison." Dante greeted as he got up from the floor and sat back at his desk feet no longer propped up, one hand covering his eyes the other laying one the desk as the tears fell. Morrison being the only one who knew something about his past asked "What's todays date?" to this patty answered "June 10th. why?" Morrison looked at Dante and said "they don't know do they?" Dante only nodded trying to keep from breaking down right then and there Morrison only sighed and started to tell a tail that no one would believe. "Believe it or not but Dante has an adoptive family in Illinois somewhere." Morrison said waiting for someone to start yelling and that someone being Lady "what?! why didn't you say anything before? i mean, come on, don't you trust us Dante?" Dante didn't say any thing but shivered as Morrison continued "Eight years ago Dante and his younger brother Danny had been at the park for some brotherly bonding. Dante had gone to get some ice cream for the two of them when some devils started to attack. one went after Danny while four others went after him. " Morrison paused to let the information sink in before carrying on. "Danny had managed to fight the devil off for a bit as Dante shot the devils that were attacking him. then the worst thing possible happened the devil Danny was facing  
saw an opening and took it." Morrison stopped as Dante counted that story with a shaky voice "I swear time it self slowed as the bastered raised his scythe and brought it down on Danny as the last of the four that I was fighting died. I hadn't noticed that I was bleeding I just ran shooting the dam thing and catching Danny as he fell, the devil died as I held Danny close to me he was bleeding, I was bleeding. I had unconsciously giving Danny my blood it saved him but I don't even know if he has awakened the devil inside of him or not." Dante said putting his head down and cried softly into his hands. Just then Kyrie walked in holding a white kitten that had a smaller version of Nero's devil bringer. Dante though a little out of asked "what happened to Nero?" Kyrie then tells them that Nero had been given a job to slay some scarecrow daemons just out side of fountain and when he came back he was fine then he just collapsed and turned into the kitten she was holding and she didn't know what to do so she brought him here hoping Dante or Trish could help.  
once Kyrie finished Nero started to stir Kyrie set him on Dante's desk as he lifted his head he noticed that every thing was a lot bigger then he was and started to rant about it only to find that he wasn't speaking words but a verity of growls, hisses, and mews. all this caused Dante to snicker just as the phone rang Lady answered it "Devil May Cry" she listened for a moment and then past the phone to Dante  
saying "It's for you the kid sounds like his in pain." Dante took the phone and asked "Who is this?"  
_"Da-Dante*cough, Cough* its m-me Danny*huff puff*"_  
"Danny what's wrong?!"  
_"Every things burning. It-Its H-hard to B-bearth. Can-can y-you come home?"_  
"I'll be there as soon as I can I'll also be bring some of my co-workers with me  
just sit tight and put mom on the phone "Dante said as a voice full of concern  
came on _"Dante sweetie please hurry this is the worst that's it flared up in _  
_eight years"_  
"I know mom and can you spare five extra rooms in the op's center?"  
_"of course well be waiting see you soon."_ Dante hung up the phone and said  
"Start packing we need to get Amity park and fast"

* * *

Me: Okay that went well I hope. and yes You read right Dante was crying and Nero is a kitten it was a sper of the moment this and it just worked in my thought proses at the time. DON'T KILL ME! please read and review any and all comments will be answered to the best of my abeltis that and I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ghost of a Devil  
Me: okay now to answer some question that Kintisukirihan had  
1: Do the Fenton's know about Dante's heritage?  
the answer: only Jazzy and Danny know. Maddie and Jack Didn't see him trigger  
after a fight with a devil turned ugly.  
2: how will Danny's ghost side affect(?) Dante's help?  
The answer: you'll find out soon  
now then on with the show!

* * *

chapter 1: Pantom meets the devil within.  
After the phone call with Dante Danny was being bed ridden because of the pain he was in. Danny had felt a littel better knowing that his older brother was  
coming to help even if mom and dad don't know all of the deatels of what had happened that day eight years ago. Sam and tucker came in to see if he was feeling any better. "hey guys." Danny said as the two of them walked in "Danny are you okay?" Sam asked looking at her freind he was plaer the usely and his breathing was labered. "duded why aren't you in the hosptal not that I'm complaning or anything but you should be there and not here."Tucker said looking over at Danny feeling useles. "guys I'll be fine." danny said going into a coughing fit for a bit. "you don't look it to me." Sam said as Maddie walked in with a glass of water and some pain killers. "Danny how are you feeling?" she asked all Danny could do at the moment was smile maddie helped him into a siting position so he could take the med's. "alright you two let danny get some sleep" Maddie said as she usered sam and tucker out the door as danny's eyes closed and the darckneesenclose around him.  
Danny's dearm  
_when Danny opened his eyes again he found him self in a room that seamed to have no end. "hey Fenton." Danny spun around to find Phantom standing only five feet away. "Phantom? how did? what?" Danny said trying to under stand what was going on how was he talking to his ghost half? and what was going on? Phantom chuckled "it alright man I'm just playing guide at the moment and maybe you can explain who this is." Phantom said pointing to a casket that suddenly appeared out of no where. the casket was gold in color with crimson ascents as Danny stepped up to the casket he found a window on the face and looked in only to jump back next to Phantom as the casket began to open with a flash of gold light causing both Danny and Phantom to cover there eyes. once the light faded standing where the casket was. Was a boy with raven black hair white streaks and the tips red, his eyes were gold and he was wearing a red form fitting shirt, with a gold vest like cote with two red tails and the collar turned up, gold skinny jeans red boots two leg holsters that held two .50 cal. deserter eagles one gold the other red and Agni and Rudra the Firestorm swords on his back. Before ether Phantom or Danny could ask who the boy was he fell saying "not ready yet" both Danny and Phantom caught the boy and flipped him over to find half open eye lids "are you alright?" Phantom asked laying the boy down on the ground "Not ready to wake up" he mumbled "sorry for hurting you." he said to Danny as the dream started to end "Fenton I'll keep him here until we see you again!" Phantom shouted_ as Danny woke up and was throne into a violent coughting fit. danny looked over at his dreser to find the boy from his dream staring at him for a moment then vanising. to say danny was stunded would have been an understament he was down right shocked at what was going on besidesthe boy from his dearm looking like he had been asleep for GOD knows how longand was just now wakeing up but the burning feelign was now nothing more then a dull throbe. *what's happening to me?* Danny thought just as his throught started to feel like it was on fire and just like his ghost sences a BLACK colored whispflew from his mouth *what the hell was that?!* danny asked and soon got his answer as a black robe resembling that of the Grim Reaper and carying a scythe appered in  
his room.  
Me: clif hanger what do you think is going to happen next? stayed tuned and find out. and to clear something up the boy from Danny's dream was wearing what Dante wore in Devil may cry 2 only gold and red. sorry if I messed it up.


	3. Chapter 3

A Ghost of a Devil chapter 2 This is going to be one HELL of a party. I don not own Devil may Cray or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Life for Nero just got weaird. The reason he was a kitten. A white fluff ball with legs. And how did he end up like this? Well for starter the deamons he was sent to slay one of them was a neko -a cat deamon- after beating all the scarecrows Nero turned his ation to said deamon only to find that she got away. Now that he thought about it he did fell a sharp twings of pain in his shoulder sometime in the middel of the fight. So that answered the qusetion of how but now the only question's left were: why?, how long will he stay a kitten?, and where the hell was the deamon that did this to him? But besides all that *where the hell are we going?* Nero thought as he lissened to Dante pack a few things into a a suit case (and by pack i mean throw randome shit into said suit case). *okay I know this is family related but why are we ALL going?* Nero thought as he started to try to walk around for a bit. *well this is going to get some getting use to.* he thought as he started to slowly walk around geting use to the feel of being on all fours. He got use to it some what fell a few times earning a laghe from Patty every time he did so but beside that he found that walking was easy so now *lets see about jumpimg from place to place shall we* with that he lepted from the desk to the chair, to the hilt of one devil arm to another up to the stair case and back down. Just as Dante came down to find every one was packed and ready to go apart from Nero who was peartch on a devils arm tail swishing back and forth befor he jumped off and landed on his shoulder as if it was nothing. "well i see you've been pratcing and as for how were all going to get there fallow me" Dante said not bothering to pull Nero off his shoulder as he disended the stairs to the basment. *okay old man what's down here that will help us get to where every were going?* "you'll see in a monent kid." Dante said as he turned on a light to revile an armored R.V. colored red. "Um,... what the heack is that and how did you get it down here in the first place?" Trish asked "belive it not this was my first car as to how i got it down here.." Dante traled off as he pushed a button on he's key chian that opeded up the ailly way to let the R.V. through. "..." Trish was silent and lady stood there with her mouth open. the only two who didn't smeed fazed by this were patty and morrison for didfernt reasons all the same. "so is this why your always in debt?" Patty asked Morrison chuckling "what?" "well you see Patty Dante was never in debt well only to Laddy over here. but in truth his family is qwite rich he's just verey frugel about where his money gose." Morrison said as both trish and Lady gasped. Dante looked at Nero from the corrner of his eye and said "I take it you already knew about this." Nero only nodded and rubed his head up agenst Dante's check and apon resling what he just did he jumped in to Dante's cote poket with a hiss.

Back in amity park

A sin Scythes had just appeared in his room and was about ready to make a killing strike but a pon seeing this thing Danny went intangible and the sycth hit nothing but air but this is the second time his bed was turned to splinters. Danny then jumped out of bed and pulled on the nearest pare of shoes and ran like a bat out of hell through out the up stairs portion of the house. Sliding down the banister of the stairs, jumping off and kicking a portion of the wall that opened to revile two 50. cal. desert eagles one red one gold and holsters. Throwing them on and ducking to avowed another strike "so this is how you want to play Hun?" Danny said with a smirk and backed flipped out of the way of another slash and landed on the blade of the scythe sending a kick to its face. "Danny what is that thing?!" Maddie asked coming up from the basement "not now mom these things travel in packs and if I don't slow them down amity park will be nothing but ruble by the time Dante gets here" Danny said over his shoulder as he ran out side passing by some shops and the windows reflection had the boy from early running along side Danny he didn't need to be told twice on who the boy was. It was him soon to be anyway but now it's time to show that he was not going to be out done by some crazy cloak warring dimwits. Jumping on to a street light and (queue Headstrong by Trap) waited for a moment as the pack of sin scythes,Scissors , death scythes, and scissors gather around him and attack but found that he wasn't there then a hail storm of bullets hit ten of them as Danny landed back on the street light and round house kicked some of them and using the street light as a dance pad he started to break dance nail four to five hits and avoiding all the attacks they sent his way. from a dance pad to a gymnasts bar Danny flipped up guns out and firing turning the reaming sin's and Death's to purple and black smoke landing with a perfected ten point landing (end Headstrong if on repeat) and then lying down right then and there tired and now in pain again because his now other half woke up to lend him the power needed to beat the devils and the end result is that the scar is now in flamed and walking is not an option at the moment "Danny!?" Said a voice that he hadn't heard in two years.

* * *

Me: Who in the world could it be? give a gues. I don't own Devil may cry or Danny phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I am so sorry that this took forever to update and I thank you for waiting and again I'm sorry I took forever.**

* * *

Just outside of the city a girl with raven black hair and ice blue eyes was running for her life. Why is this you ask? well there were sin sicorres chasing after her and her ghost rays were effective but she couldn't keep that up for to long "What the hell are these things and why are they after me?" she asked to the air gaining no answer. so not wanting to be a setting duck she shouted to the sky "GOIN' GOHST!" a white ring formed around her wast and split into two one going up her body the other going down changing her blue hoody into a blue tank top with sliver accents, and a pair of sliver fingerless gloves, her red shorts turning into a pair of blue and sliver skinny jeans, knee high blue boots, and a sliver belt. her eyes turned from blue to glowing green and her hair from black to sliver this was the form of Danni Phantom. " Lets dance." Danni said creating an ecto- bastered sword and charging it with fire and lightning with every swing of her sword the sicorres were cut down to size once that was done she reamed in her ghost form and flew into the city after finding an ally she changed back into her human form only to see Danny land and then lie on the ground. "Danny!?"

"Danielle what are you doing here?" Danny asked staring up at the sky as a girl with raven black hair and ice blue eyes came in to view. "I was just coming into town when some grim ripper type of ghost came after me."

"Those weren't ghost Danni those were devil's. there called sin sicorres, sin scythes, and then you have there cousin's the death sicorres, and death scythes." Danny said as Danielle helped him up just as his Fenton-phone went off with a buzz. "Hello?" Danny asked

_"Hey Danny how are you doing?"_Dante asked. Danny heard in the background four women singing 'It's Raining Men' by the weather girls "Good and by the sound of it your ears are dyeing." Danny said with a chuckle but winced in the proses. Dante waited a moment as he drove the exit he needed was coming up. _"What attacked you?"_

"Sin Scythes and sicorres."

_"Good GOD how much damage?"_

"Little to nothing and my cousin was attacked as well and here comes mom." Danny said just as Maddie came up with Jack just behind her "Daniel James Fenton!" Maddie said a little miffed that Danny went out to fight some Devil's in his condition but her anger was reduced when she saw Danielle and was a shocked to see a look-a-like of her son. "Danny who is this?" Maddie asked going to her son's side to support him as they made there way back to the house. "Hey Dante can we talk later I need to explain some things to mom and dad and then you when you get here." Danny said into the Fenton-phone. _"Alright We'll be there shortly."_ Dante said and 'hung-up' Danny and his family got back to the house and lay Danny down on the couch.

* * *

"Okay Danny were listening" Jack said in a serous ton that was beyond who he was but Danny proceeded to tell them about the accented that turned him into a halfa. "Well I don't know if you'll believe me but I do know that you'll accepted me for who I am. Mom, Dad I am Danny Phantom and just so you know I'm not evil my obsession is to protect people even if the don't believe in me or hate me I'll still protect them till my dying day. When the portal didn't work and every thing seemed to slow down with some convincing on Sam's part and my cerosty got the better of me so I put on the HAZ-MAT suit you and mom made for me to wear when ever you need an extra hand around the lab and I went in the portal I tripped on some exposed wire and I used the wall to catch my self did you know the 'on' button was on the inside of the portal?" Danny asked and Maddie gave Jack a death glare who tried to defend him self. key word 'Try' "Well that's what my hand landed on and the portal turned on shocking me and merging my DNA with that of ghost DNA and when I came out I looked like this." Danny said transforming into Phantom right then and there both Jack and Maddie were shocked and then Maddie asked the million dollar question "Is Vlad Master's like you a halfa" Danny only nodded his head. Danielle then took the lead and told them that she was Danny's clone and that Vlad tricked her into kidnapping Danny with the promes of stabilizing her but it was nothing but a lie and when Vlad tried to melt her down into a puddled of ectoplasms that set Maddie off "HE TRYED TO DO WHAT!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL TEARH HIM APART!"

* * *

**Me: And that the next chapter good lord that took forever stupid writers black(to reader) hope you all like what I did there next time Dante gets the spot light read and review if you please. p.s. I don't own anything.**


End file.
